Sealed connector systems include compliant seals between the mating connector bodies to stop the entry of environmental contaminants, such as, dust, dirt, water or other fluids into the connector bodies of the connector system. These compliant seals also serve to reduce the relative motion between the connector bodies, and hence the electrical terminals within the connector bodies caused by vibration within a vehicle. This relative motion between terminals can cause undesirable intermittent connections or fretting corrosion. Unsealed connection systems do not have compliant seals and typically rely on connector fit/clearances to reduce movement between the connector bodies and can typically only function in lower vibration environments, such as those associated with a vehicle passenger compartment. Sealed connectors may be used in higher vibration environments where their resistance to environmental contaminants is not required; however, sealed connector systems are typically more expensive than equivalent unsealed connector systems. Therefore, it is desirable to have an unsealed connector system that can withstand higher vibration environments.
In addition, as electrical connector systems are miniaturized, the contact surface between mating electrical terminals in the connector system is smaller making alignment, especially longitudinal alignment between the terminals, more critical. Therefore, it is desirable to have a connector system that can help to assure longitudinal location of mating terminals relative to one another.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.